


Do You Still Love Me?

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Reo is happy about his Relationship with Maeshima but has some doubts luckily Maeshima manages to wipe them out.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ello guys this is my second fanfiction for these two lovers, I hope you enjoy it :D.

Reo Shinozaki. A unbeatable figure-skating prodigy, Maeshima Kensei the red head who always got second place to him and considered him a rival, so would you believe that there dating?, some people won't but they are Reo and Maeshima always had fun when they were together and Reo was sometimes staying or sleeping over at his house, always smiling and laughing, Reo loved being with the red hair boy it was like he was his light and cure if everything went bad in his life, but sometimes Reo had bad thoughts of wondering why he deserved the Maeshima he told him so many bad things when they were kids that broke him, he sometimes wonder if Maeshima just dated him because of his fame. One day When Reo finished school and went to practicing in the Ice-skating ring with his teammates he kept spacing out and sometimes not landing his jump's.

"Hey Reo is wrong you seem not into ice skating today are you okay?"Kurayoshi asked, Reo face showed no reaction"Am fine am just......tired", Himuro skates over"Did you not get enough sleep if so you can leave early or do you want to still practice?", "Yea you should listen to Himuro he is the captain and he thinks that is the best choice" says Kurayoshi, the other teammates agreed silently some nodded their heads or some wishing Reo to get better, Reo takes a deep breath and says"Ok if you guys think that is the best choice see you guys tomorrow", he skates out the ring and takes off his skates packing them back into his back and leaving the stadium. When he reaches outside he sees a familiar red hair waiting for him in the distance, he runs towards Reo and kisses him on the cheek"Hey babe how was practice?" says Maeshima, Reo smiles"It was okay I guess".

"Well cheer up, because am cooking dinner unless you're coming over?", Maeshima looked confused and happy at the same time it was expressions like this that made Reo laugh and he found Maeshima cute for doing that. "Yea am coming", "great let's go buy ingredients", Maeshima and Reo walk to the grocery store "What do want for dinner". Maeshima asks, "Hmmm how about ramen with a side of Onigiri, rice, miso soup and sushi?", "That sounds good let's but the ingredients", After they finish buying the ingredients they started to walk home Maeshima talked about his day at school while Reo listened and started to get lost in his own thoughts about thinking about him and Maeshima's relationship he didn't notice Maeshima was calling his name to tell him that they reached his house, "Hey Reo we reached my house".

Reo snaps back into reality and says"sorry I didn't notice you calling me", he walks in while Maeshima comes in after him and closes the door. "So do you wanna help with the cooking?", "Yea I will" Reo says, After they did the preparations for the food all that was too let it cook or boil, Maeshima put the cover on top of the rice boiling"Hey while we wait for the rice to boil should we watch TV?", "Yea sure" Reo responded with a small smile. They went over and sat on the couch Maeshima turned on the TV and switched the channel and stopped at the channel where there was a figure-skating match, "Wanna watch this one?", "Sure". While they were watching the match they were silent the only thing you can hear is the fire boiling the rice and sometimes Maeshima got up to check on it, In the middle of the match Reo breaks the silence and says"Hey Maeshima...I was wondering why did you fall in love with me?".

Maeshima turned his attention off the Tv and looked at Reo" What do you mean?", "I mean I have a stoic personality and I show no emotion" tears start to roll down on Reo's face"I mean when we were kids I told you to quit figure-skating am a horrible person" he starts to break down, Maeshima wraps his arm around Reo's shoulder"You wanna know the reason why I fell in love with you?, Reo looks up at him"it's because of my fame and looks right? you don't love me tell me the truth" Reo yells while sobbing loudly, "Everything you just said isn't true I didn't fall in love with you because your famous or your looks, I fell in love with you because I know deep down your a nice person with a beautiful heart and I could tell you were suffering in some way", Reo stops crying for a moment and looks up at Maeshima, he was serious.

Maeshima pauses and looks into Reo's eyes and says"I wanted to be your light that you can always smile with and I love your personality every small thing you do makes me really happy to be with you". He places his hand on Reo's face and wipes his tears and Reo rests his arms on Maeshima chest and they both lean in for passionate kiss, they both pull away to catch their breath and Maeshima puts their head's together and says"I love you Reo not because of everyone's opinions but because your you". Reo starts to smile and says"Thank you for not hating me I love you to Maeshima very very much", he pecks Maeshima's lips. "Let's go check on the rice"Maeshima mutters, After they make the food and set up the table, they both say"Thank for the food" and start to eat, "How does it taste"? Maeshima asks.

"Spectacular since we made it together" as Reo smiles as he takes a bite out of the sushi Maeshima made, "How does the Onigiri taste?, "Wonderful since you're here with me" Maeshima smirks as he sees Reo blush a little. After they finish dinner Maeshima asks"Are you going to sleepover?, Reo nodes, They take turns showering and Maeshima lets Reo borrow some on his clothing it was kinda over size since Maeshima was a little bit wider then Reo, They craw into Maeshima's bed and cuddle"Goodnight my white prince" as Maeshima kisses Reo's forehead"Good knight my Red and shining armor" as Reo smiles and pecks Maeshima lips, They fall asleep together in the warmth of each others embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and check out other people's stories to! :).


End file.
